the_new_macys_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
Macy's Parade 2007 Lineup (Fan-Made)
Balloons (Bold for new Balloons) *'Abby Cadabby (To Promote her welcome to Sesame Street) - First Time' *Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria (To Promote Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) - 4th Time *Scooby-Doo (Retired, head half deflated) - 3rd and last Time *'Odie - 1st Time' *Little Einsteins - 2nd Time *Bernard Bear - 2nd Time *'Supercute Hello Kitty - First Time' *Ronald McDonald - 8th Time *Snoopy as the Flying Ace - 2nd Time *Tutenstein - 3rd Time *Underdog - 5th & last Time *JoJo's Circus (Retired) - 3rd and last Time *'Shrek (To Promote Shrek the Third and Shrek the Halls, Holiday Ambassador) - First Time' *Wilt - 3rd Time *Greymon - 4th Time *Boog from Open Season - 2nd Time *'Jeff Koon's Rabbit (Retired) - First and only Time' *Dora the Explorer - 3rd Time *The Thief - 2nd Time *Healthy Mr. Potato Head (Retired) - 3rd and last Time *'Ruff Ruffman - 1st Time' *Pikachu with Pokeball - 2nd Time *Kermit the Frog (Comeback Balloon, Returns Since 2004) - 4th Time *Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy - 5th Time *'Timmy Turner - 1st Time' *Donald Duck - 13th & Last Time Balloonicles *Energizer Bunny - 2nd Time *'Optimus Prime - 1st Time' *SnowBo - 3rd & Last Time Novelty Balloons (Bold for new novelty balloons) *'Beach Ball Clusters' *Macy's Yellow Stars *Pumpkins *Cloe the Holiday Clown *'Planet Earth' *Macy's White Stars *Stars & Stripes Balls *Red Star, Blue Star, & White Star *Macy's Strawberry/Chocolate Ice Cream Cone *Harold the Fireman *Flying Fish *'Artie the Pirate' (Recreation of 1940s Pirate Balloon) *Macy's Baseball * Macy's Football * Macy's Soccer Ball *Ice Crystals *Green Candy Cane *Poinsettias *Kit and C.J. Elf Gnomes *Macy's Red Stars Hosts *Matt Lauer *Meredith Vieira *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Legally Blonde *Mary Poppins *Young Frankenstein *Xanadu Floats (Bold for new floats) Performers *Ashley Tisdale *Bindi Irwin and Terri Irwin *Corbin Bleu *Lea Michele *Jordin Sparks *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Jonathan Groff *Pillsbury Doughboy *M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, and Blue *Dolly Parton *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, and Woodstock *Good Charlotte *Jonas Brothers *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, Zoe, and Hoots the Owl, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Abby Cadabby, Rosita, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Cookie Monster, Grundegetta, Baby Bear, Telly Monster), (Bottom: Count Von Count, Murray Monster), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snuffleupagus, Alan, Gina, Miles, Gabi, Luis, Bob, Susan, and the Kids *Lifehouse *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, and Fluffer Nutter *Menudo *Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman *Ne-Yo *Tru Collins as Barbie *Nikki Blonsky *Wynonna Judd *The Care Bears *Sarah Brightman Performer Groups Marching Bands *Macy's Great American Marching Band *Stephenson HS (GA) *American Fork HS (UT) *Ooltewah HS (IA) *Virginia Tech Highty Tighties (VA) 6th Time *Concord HS (IN) 6th Time *Paul Laurence Dunbar HS (KY) *Albertville HS (AL) 4th Time *Oklahoma University (OK) *Baltimore Ravens Marching Band (MD) *NYPD Marching Band *Marian Catholic HS (IL)